Missing Loves and Heart Flutters
by Pen of Might
Summary: Anubis mysteriously disappears when he is supposed to meet Sadie for a date. Sadie then embarks on a quest to find him in the deepest depths of the Duat. This story is set after the Red Pyramid, before the Throne of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really hope this story doesn't fail and flop like all my other ones I have written. *sigh* Well, here goes.**

**Of course I do not own the Kane Chronicles. If I did, this would not be posted on this site and the books would have sold like one copy...**

* * *

_**Sadie**_

"Thank you, keep the change." I said to the driver as I got out of the taxi. I was feeling quite generous today and lightheaded. Well, what do you expect when a five thousand year old god whom you have had a crush on since day one asked you to meet him at you local graveyard?

Well what do you expect? Of course you'd be slightly dazed.

Anyway, back to the present reality. So, I was at the Brooklyn graveyard which was around a mile away from our Brooklyn house, the twenty-first nome.

About to meet Anubis.

Although I was slightly confused about my feelings about Walt and Anubis, well, I was very confused actually. Go on and think about whatever you want, but I was sort of enjoying both of their company.

I pushed open the gate which was full of this weird fuzzy vine like stuff which sort of covered the whole thing like a mosquito net. Wiping my hand on my linen shirt I wore under my leather jacket, I looked around for a sad mopey hot sexy teenage figure standing somewhere in the quiet depths of the place.

But I saw nothing. That was really weird 'cos most times when I meet Anubis, he scares the living daylights out of my bloody mind by turning up right behind me.

I walked towards a humongous oak tree right next to a small pond. Great, I can't believe this, I got stood up. I plunked down at the base of the oak tree, next to the pond.

"Stu-pid A-nu-bis!" I screamed as I ripped a leaf into halves, quarters and so on with every syllable I said. I threw all the pieces into the pond and stood up and stomped on the ground in frustration. I was so angry at Anubis I didn't even notice the water bubbling and slowly rising from the pond to form a shape of a beautiful woman.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid bluthering―"

"Sadie Kane." I stopped and turned to see a water-made woman staring at me. As far as I could guess, she was either a spirit or a goddess.

"I am Nephthys, the river goddess." Said the water-woman.

"Oh." The only time I had ever had any communication with Nephthys was when she told me that Zia was in a sleeping host. "So, what are you doing here in this miserable graveyard?" I queried.

"I'm here to tell you something about Anubis." Nephthys told me.

Now THAT got my attention. "So he sent you to deliver a message of sorrow on how he just couldn't make it to this graveyard to see me, ay?"

"No. Sadie, you have to calm down your emotions. Anubis is in trouble." Nephthys whispered holding up her hand showing Anubis's perfect face with terror and fear reflected in his melted chocolate eyes which made me die inside in an orb of fire.

"He has been trapped in the Duat by Apophis to trouble you, to confuse you." Nephthys closed her hand, making the orb of water disappear.

"How could this happen? No. No, no, no." I shook my head. What was with this world and the gods? Why were they torturing me?

"URRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I stomped around and kicked everything, threw rocks, ripped leaves, etc.

I know, I was on full on rage. But I didn't care. If the gods wanted to treat me this way, why couldn't I let my emotions out?

"Sadie Kane, if you go back to your Brooklyn house, have a little rest. Let yourself, relax." Nephthys sprayed me with fine mist and her form just dropped back down into the pond.

* * *

After I opened a portal and got back to the Brooklyn house when I was ready and sorted through what I had just been told, I ran upstairs to shut myself in my bedroom and mope.

"Sadie? What's wrong?" Carter asked as I whizzed past him.

"Sadie?" Walt asked when I ran past him. [Oh shut up Carter. If Zia were the one instead of Walt and you were me, that would be what you would do.] "Yes?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. My insides bounced up and down as I saw that he was wearing a sleeveless tee, showing off his lovely arms. "Why were you running like you just saw Apophis?" Walt asked with a confused look on his face.

"I was, uh just going to my room." I smiled awkwardly and shuffled from feet to feet. "Um, okay then, see you around." Walt said and walked towards Carter. Urgghhh… Why does Walt have to side with Carter and tell him everything I say.

Well, just let the whole wide world know what's going on while I go to my room and sulk. Just all in a day's bad luck for me.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. I didn't expect three reviews on just the first chapter! THANK YOU! Well, I'm not sure whether this one will be as good but, hope you enjoy it! :) So, to show my appreciation, I have released this chapter early!**

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

**Sadie**

When I reached my bedroom, I couldn't even be bothered to change. I just slumped onto my bed, headfirst onto my pillow. I turned on my iPod and scrolled down to the SULK playlist. Urrghhhh…

Should I have used the golden headrest so my ba would not fly away and never come back? I didn't care. Either way, I would still disappear to no where. All that mattered was whether I would return.

Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep slumber.

My ba sets off, flying. Again, guiding itself to god knows where. Finally, I came to a dusty red plain next to a long snaking river. Oh great, I know who I was going to meet tonight.

"Nephthys, I greeted as the same woman who formed out of the water in the pond materialised in the river in front of me. "Why did you bring me here? And where is this place?" I asked her, taking note that the sand was red, which is weird and co-incidentally the colour of, you guessed it, chaos.

"Where you are, I can't tell you for I cannot meddle with destiny. All I can tell you, this is where my life force is tied to. And you are here because I need to tell you more about Anubis. [Stop pestering me Carter! I do not know where this place is! You'll find Zia some time later!]

"Right, ok," I said, unconsciously linking Zia Rashid and Nephthys and this place together. "Anyway, Sadie, the purpose of this visit was to tell you about Anubis, as I sai―" Nepthys stopped as I interrupted, "Why do you care so much about him? Shouldn't da―Osiris be the one here, talking to me?"

"Quite true, but Lord Osiris has more important, demands to meet, and after all, Anubis is my son from birth," Nephthys said. "Oh right. I forgot." How could I forget? Anubis was the son of Nephthys and Set. Nephthys gave Anubis to Osiris because she didn't want Anubis to meet Set, his father.

"As I have told you, Anubis has been trapped in a prison in the Duat by Apophis. How? I do not know. Where? I have no idea to that question either. So this is where you come in, Sadie Kane. For I am confined here. It is up to you. You have to decide whether or not to go. If he is worth it. It is your choice. It's all up to you. I trust that you know best, Sadie Kane." Nephthys said, showing yet again Anubis in an orb of water with that terrified look on his hot face.

And with those last words, she doused me and disappeared into the Nile.

"What kind of request was this? You just come by one day going: "Anubis is in trouble! Help him because I can't! Bye!" and then poof! You're gone the next second!" I screamed at nothing, looking around for a tree to kick and found none. Why? 'Cos this is a flippin dessert!

And on that happy note, my ba decided to return to my body.

* * *

I opened my eyes to hear my iPod still droning out songs through the dock.

Then, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I croaked, not knowing who it was. It probably was going to be Carter though. He always comes to my room and we just talk about what's going on.

I turned when the door creaked to see― "Walt! What are you doing here?" I shrieked, scaring him. "Whoa, ok I'll just go…" Walt slowly backed out with his two hands raised up. "Oh no, that's not what I meant. You just scared me," I said while desperately trying to tame my messy bed hair.

Walt came back in and closed the door.

"So, what uh, brings you here?" I tried to engage a conversation, abandoning the attempt to comb my hair. "I, uh, just wanted to see whether you were alright, I mean with that confusion last night with you almost knocking me down." Walt muttered awkwardly.

I was suddenly under the impression that Carter had asked Walt to do this. [I am going to slice you to bits and keep your remains in the Duat forever Carter Kane!]

But how could I say no to Walt, standing there with his ever so lovely arms in his basketball outfit he wore almost everyday. "Well, a god is in trouble. In the Duat. It involves Apophis." I said, summarising it in three sentences when I felt like bursting out my feelings of confusion.

"Sadie, you can tell me anything," Walt said, looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes weren't as sexy as Anubis's. But that was enough to get me ranting on. I told him about how Anubis was trapped in the Duat, that Nephthys came and told me, that the gods somehow just all hated me but I left out the confusion, crush on Anubis and meant to be date in the graveyard thing.

I supposed it felt good to spill out all my anger against the gods, but it was kind of hard to tread around the parts I left out. "So, ya." I concluded my long rant.

"Ok, so what are you going to do about Anubis?" Walt asked. "Well, I haven't decided whether I should go or not." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to Carter about this." Walt told me and left my room. Ok that was not good. Walt is going to tell Carter about this and he's going to be all: "I'll go Sadie! You're too young! You'll die out there!"

Well, I was not going to let that happen. I decided I was going. How? I have no idea. Where? I have no clue. Strange, I'm starting to sound like Nephthys. [Carter, stop complaining and whining. It's getting very irritating. If you continue, I'm gonna stick my wand up your arse and turn it into a lion.]

I mean, I'm fourteen already. I am not small.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R! :D**


End file.
